


Brotherhood

by angelgazing



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

Ron had more brothers than anyone else he'd ever known. He'd never known what it was to be an only child, but it had always fascinated him. Clothes that fit right and weren't on the verge of needing mending cause they were always only his. No expectations to meet because there weren't five before him paving the way and being great at one thing or another. Having something, for once, that was just his own.

Harry was an only child. He owned whatever room he walked into, however reluctantly, because he was Harry Potter. Ron shared him with the world. He'd never stopped to think that he'd have to share all of him, though.

But Harry didn't know how to be an only child either, he wore hand-me-downs far too big and sometimes cringed when Ron closed the curtains of his bed around them. They told each other secrets in the dark and Harry wore his Weasley jumper under his robes in the winter even though it itched at his neck.

He frowned, just a little, when Ron complained about his family. Like, don't you know I'd kill to have that? Don't you see what I'd give to have the brothers and a sister and both parents even if only so they could send me howlers?

Everyone talks about a best friend being like a brother, but he'd always liked Harry more than his brothers. That didn't mean he wasn't in Harry's shadow too, just that Harry wasn't the one to put him there.

Except, sometimes Harry was. Out on the Quidditch field Harry wore a blush and couldn't meet his eyes, and Ron did badly because he knew that Harry knew he was doing badly. Harry gave him instructions and Ron overheard their captain telling Harry to get him into shape before the game. Ron saw Harry nod and agree.

All of his brothers save Percy had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and all of them had been the best, had never been called out to their friends who just agreed.

Brothers though, unless they were Percy, brothers didn't betray you.

Unless they were Percy, or Harry, or George.

George, who had Harry pressed up again the wall of the empty locker room, snogging him.

They didn't hear him come in and they didn't hear him leave, and he thought…

Well, he thought that he was right about brothers all along.


End file.
